The Zombies
Hey. This is real. If you don't want to believe me, fine. Don't. I'm just typing this down from a diary that I was writing when the series of events happened. This diary is all torn and tattered, but at least it survived. I survived too. Anyway, let me start off by saying that this all started on December 16, 1997. 12/16/97 Hi diary! I just got you and I'm so excited. I really don't have much to say, but I'm so glad I picked you out! Now I'll be able to keep track of the events that happened! This will be so fun! Since mom says that I have to write down at least one event each day, I'll just write that I had a playdate with my friend. We had a fight, and when I left he looked all depressed. But I'm not worried, he's the type that recovers easily. 12/19/97 Hello diary! I played with my friend again! This time we played dodgeball along with Jesse and Elmer. Even though my friend got out every 2 seconds, I think he enjoyed playing too. 12/29/97 My friend and I played adventure dueling. We used wooden play swords, and I won almost all the duels. I guess I felt sorry for him because I let him win a couple of times, but it seemed like we both had fun. I also bought a new TV, and I'm hoping to be able to play some video games on it. The TV is black, and was placed in my room yesterday. It always goes to the weather channel when I boot it up. 1/4/98 The new year started! I went celebrating to Chuck E Cheese's. Believe it or not, my friend came along and lost all of his tokens within 2 minutes. He spent all of his money called fortune King. I guess he was trying to get lots of tickets. I got over 2000 tickets winning the jackpot 6 times, and getting a high score for the basket ball hoop game. 1/7/98 Today my friend and I were walking home from school when two boys jumped on us. One of them held a knife, the other held a broken glass bottle. While one of them was banging my friend's head with the bottle, the other stabbed my leg. I took out my own switchblade and threatened to kill him. Both boys ran away when they saw a police officer coming towards us. I said "officer! help my friend's hurt!" He took his pulse, and raised his blood covered fingers. "I'm afraid that it's too late." It wasn't possible, how could he die, and me... left to survive with no best friend???? 4/2/2002 It looks like a long time since I last wrote in this. Well, it's because I was too shocked. But there were other events too, so I'll write them down since I'm bored. After my friend died, I had a series of nightmares. They were all of my friend in a grave. There was a funeral and you would see a round mirror. You would see it for a long time until a shadow appeared across it and soon you would realize that it was the zombie of my friend. I would wake up every morning with a puddle of sweat around my head. Eventually I started to hear faint moaning sounds coming from behind the door. I really got scared. I really fucking did. It was reality that I was hearing the moaning sound, but I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my dead friend looking at me from above. He was just staring at me like a rag doll. Then he dragged himself away. All I can say is, It is creepy. The bad thing is, it's still happening. What should I do? I know you won't answer but please cheer me up. 4/3/2002 Today is day of the Zombies. It's a fake school holiday, and we all dress up like zombies. Considering that all of this weird funk is happening, I didn't dress up at all, but I did wear some jeans with holes in them. I was going to my locker when I thought I saw a glimpse of my friend. Probably my mind. Something really creepy happened. I took a picture with my friend. When I printed it later that day, I discovered with horrid that my friends head was not in the picture. Where is head was supposed to be, was just.... air. I threw the picture away and went to play my computer. I played a game called LEGO racers, and found that someone else had been using my computer. My brother was at college, and my parents were both at work, so who used it? It was my dead friend. 4/5/2002 The friend who was in the picture with me ( the one with no head ) was killed today. The police couldn't find his head, but instead they found a note where his head was supposed to be. The note was a yellow post it note with a grotesque and creepy smiley face drawn onto it with blood. Category:Diary/Journal